Can you hear me, Allison?
by FantasyBabe1990
Summary: Allison and her father had moved to the West Coast after her mom had passed away. Santa Carla, Murder Capitol of the World, it's nightcrawling killers were dead. She hears these voices calling her. Her friends find the cave and their graves. (Just read. I promise it'll be good! **Rated M for further chapters**)
1. The voices

Hey, guys! So, this is my second story. I will be adding a new chapter to my previous story I have on here. Please, forgive me for not updating on absolutely anything! Hope everyone enjoyed their summer break! I went to Italy for my summer break! I had a tremendous blast!

So, new story! As the Italian say, Godere!

"Allison! Come to me, Allison! Be one of us. Be mine, Allison."

I awoke abruptly as I heard my name being called. Was I... dreaming that? No. I have only been laying here for 30 minutes. I could not have began dreaming that soon. That voice. So minicing; soothing. Maniacal, perhaps? This voice has been taunting me for the last 5 months, now. I've went to my therapist, my doctor, they both told me it could be a sign of depression. Hallucinations would be next. I didn't believe them! I'm not depressed! I love life! I love life to it's fullest potential it has granted me to use on a day to day basis! I don't understand it. And, I probably never will!

I sighed, getting out of bed, I decide on a cup of lavander tea to settle me. I slink downstairs to the kitchen, I began filling up the kettle with water when suddenly, there it was again!

"Allison!"

I look around. I shut the faucet off and I turn around. No one. Not a single person is in this home but me! I grab a knife from the countertop. "Who's there?!" I yell out to the air in my home. No one responded. I look down at the knife, I chuckle. "What in holy God's name am I doing?! Maybe I am going bonkers! Yeah, that's it!" I chuckle once more, walking back over to the sink, setting the knife back down on the counter. I shake my head as I finish filling the kettle and I shut the water off once more, turn around and I instantly drop the kettle. Water splashing at my feet and on the floor.

"Allison." He gives a smirk at me as he stands there. Staring at me. Black jeans, black boots, knee length black trench coat, black shirt beneath it. Blonde spikey hair that turns into a small mullet at his neck. Stubbles of hair on his cheeks and chin. His minicing smirk. He widens his smirk into a grin as I see his teeth aren't like any others. Two sharp fangs gleamed. He launched forward at her and she began screaming.

"Allison! Allison! ALLISON WAKE UP HONEY!" I awoke screaming as I was being shook. My dad at my bedside as he removed my blanket from my body to breathe. Sweat had formed a outline of myself on my sheets. "You alright, honey? You were screaming!" He looked down at me with worry filled eyes. I nodded slowly as I sat up. I looked around at my surroundings. 'It was only a dream!' I told myself as I looked up at my worried father. "I'm fine, dad. I promise." He shook his head, sighing as he sat on the side of me on my bed. "Maybe it was too soon to move. All your mother ever wanted was to get you away from where we were. I thought the West Coast would have been amazing for you and I to start over." I looked at him.

Mom. We miss her so much. She passed away in the hospital when the doctors told us she would not be coming out of this coma. And, if she did, she would be a vegetated state of mind. She wouldn't be the same mom we both knew. The happy, caring, loving, best cook in the world mom we miss dearly. Her coma was caused from a wreck she had coming home from work. A drunk driver. He's got 27 years on him for what he did to my mother. Dad, the one who always knew how to listen, listened to my mom's words before that wreck ever happened. 'Get our daughter as far away from this city, John! We'll never look back! We need to leave!'

"Dad, I love it here. It's always sunny, the wind mixed into the sunny rays is what makes California so amazing! It always feels like fall! I even made several new friends! You were so proud the day I came home to tell you that. Jennifer and Jade loves how far we've actually came due to what happened." I put my hand on his, giving him a reassuring smile. "I love you, dad." I got up a bit from my sitting position and hugged him. His hugs are so warm. I love his hugs. Always have loved them. Him and mom both knew how to give those loving warm hugs. I could feel him smiling in the embrace and he rubbed my back. "Hungry? Thirsty? Anything I can do?" I released him from the hug and looked at the clock on her nightstand. '9:35' the red numbers read and I looked at him. "Well.. I am a little hungry.." He smiles. "Pizza and Netflix!" He jumped up and ran downstairs. I laughed as I got out of bed.

Supreme pizza and.. well.. It's not Netflix considering Netflix decides to not work tonight. So, we chose a DVD from the wide selection of them. We decided on a chick flick I always loved watching and it made dad laugh so it wasn't that bad of a movie. 'The Other Woman'. Cameron Diaz. Funny every damn time. As I sat on the sofa, dad went into the kitchen to get the pizza out of the oven when I heard it again. My name being called. "Dad? Did you just call for me?" I asked him and he looked past the doorway, shaking his head. "No. Why?" He asks and I shrugged and shook my head. I know this time I am wide awake and not dreaming this. I heard what I heard and it sounded just like the same voice that's been doing this to me for 5 months.

"Allison..."

I got fed up with it. I stood up on my two feet and began yelling at absolutely nothing as it startled my dad and he just looked at me. "STOP CALLING MY NAME! STOP SAYING MY NAME!" He walked over to me and I looked at him. Almost instantly I knew what I had done and it worried him. "Al?" He used his nickname on me and I sighed. He paused the movie and had me sit down with him on the sofa. "What was that all about? Are you ok?" He asks and I sighed once more.

"Dad, for the past 5 months of being here, I've heard this minicing, yet somehow soothing, almost maniacally like, guy's voice calling my name. It's all I've honestly been dreaming about. Tonight, he appeared in my dream. It began as usual with my name being called. But, I seen him. Now, dad, I am wide awake and it's still happening! Am I going crazy?!" I began to cry as he reached out and began cradling me in his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You're not going crazy. I promise you're not." He whispered as he tried soothing my cries.

My phone began ringing and I wiped the tears from my cheeks as the screen read, 'Jenni-boo'. I smile as I answer it. "Hello?"

"Girl.. Get down here at the boardwalk. Jade and I, along with a few others are going to this hot spot down by the Hudson's bluff. They found a cave. They said it looks like an amazing hang out spot!"

"Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll be there."

"Alright. See you soon! Meet me and Jade down at the coaster." She hung up and I sighed. Dad looked over at me. "No pizza and movie, I suppose?" He teased at me and I chuckled. "I won't be gone long. I promise." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and made my way upstairs to my room to find some clothes. I settled with a tank top, black skinny jeans, and my converses. I put my blonde hair in a ponytail, applied a little eyeliner and eyeshadow, some lipgloss. I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs to see my dad watching the movie and eating a slice of pizza. I leaned over again, gave him another kiss on the cheek and out the door I went.

I arrived at the boardwalk a little under 25 minutes. I got out of the car, locked it up, and made my way to the park where I indeed did see Jennifer and Jade waiting at the coaster. I waved as Jade took notice in my existence in the crowd and they ran over to me. We all hugged each other. "Girl, this spot we're about to go to, I heard some crazy ass rumors about it. I can't say I believe in them and I can't say I don't believe in them." Jenn linked her arm in my as Jade did with my other. "There are rumors and claims that a biker gang of vampires lived in this cave back in the 80's. We're not sure. Anyway, don't let that spoil it because my friends are down there right now inside of it checking it out." Jade added on and I could only smile. Vampire. Fangs. The guy in my dream. I shook that thought from my head and we all made it there to the bluff in 20 minutes of walking.

"Is this safe?" I asked as I seen the small bridge walk and they nodded, walking over it. I followed behind carefully and we all made our way into the cave past the 'Do not enter' and 'Keep out' signs posted in front of it. We climbed our way down the steep rocks and made a small jump at the landing. I looked around. It was huge! A bit scary, but huge! "Woah..." Was all that escaped from my gaping mouth as I continued looking around in awe.

"Jade, Jen, Allison! Over here! Look what the hell we just found!" One of Jade's guy friends shouted from another part of the cave and we all ran over to him to find him staring at the ground. We looked down and I gasped, Jen gasped, Jade had this unfamiliar expression on her face. I covered my mouth. 4 graves with 4 rock tombstones that had names on them.

"David." I said.

"Marko." Jade added.

"Dwayne." Jen added.

"Paul." Jade's friend added.

We all looked up and at each other. I felt this dread come over me as I shook my head. "I don't like this, guys." Jade's friend scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Why are there 4 graves here?" He asked as he looked back down at them. I didn't understand it. Then, that voice happened again. I looked around to see if they heard it. They appeared to be unphased by it.

"Allison. You're here."

I looked around. I seen no one. I only heard someone. That wasn't the same voice, though. This one was different. The hell is going on?!

"Blood."

"Blood." I said out loud which caught the others attention and looked at me. "What? Blood what?" Jen asked then Jade looked down. "Blood. Could these be the vampires that are rumored?" They all look at each other. Could it be? Jade's friend pulled a knife from his pocket, opening the pocket knife, he looked at us. "Only one way to find out, right?" We looked at him and I almost screamed as he sliced the palm of his hand open. He made his blood trickle and droplets of blood landed on each grave. Each grave got several droplets of blood. "What'd you go and do something this fucking stupid?!" Jade yelled at him and grabbed his arm, looking at how deep the wound is. "You're going to need stitches. Guys, let's go. You're an idiot for this!" Jade continued yelling at him as we all exited the cave. I looked back behind my shoulder and was once fire gleaming the entrance, had disappeared quickly. My eyes widened and I quickly caught up with the others.


	2. The meeting

David's POV

The ground. So cold. So damp. Just like the cave. The way we like it. We've been dead for 29 years. The years passed slowly. Until my calling worked and now here we are out of the grave, our organs and skin regenerating. There's something about coming back that had me ask myself, 'what was that boy thinking?'. I was out first, then Dwayne, then Marko, then Paul. Marko tapped his chest where once was a steak driven wound caused by those damn Frogg brothers! Marko had his big grin on his face as he always had before. "Look! No wound!" Paul tapped his chest then punched his arm as the two began their usual rough housing as Dwayne and I stood there looking around. "Nothing's changed..." Dwayne nodded as he agreed. Nothing has changed. It was all the same since the day we were killed. "Star..." David mentally called to see if she was still a vampire. Nothing. Nothing came about it. Dwayne shrugged as I did. Good. We didn't need a little cunt like her in our clan, anyways!

"Oh! So hungry!" Paul grabbed at his hurting stomach and I nodded. "Let's go feed, boys." They hooted and hollered as they got out of the cave, not finding their bikes there. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. We need new rides. I decided on walking, maybe finding some Surf Nazi's bikes and stealing them. "Wait.." Paul intervened my thinking as I turned to look at him. "Yes?" I said in annoyance and he pointed at the far away boardwalk. "What year is this?! They added more attractions it looks like!" I looked and sure enough, they did. I looked down at our clothing style. "Not only do we need bikes, but we need some new clothing wear." I sighed. I've been doing this a lot here tonight. "Oh Ally... Where are you?" I mentally called and I grinned. We began our hunt first. Some poor drunken saps on the beach did us in on our feed. "I'm going to find you, Allison." I called out to her again. We then made our way to the boardwalk, pick pocketing some people, finding several to multiple one hundred dollar bills and we seen a new shop. "Bob's Biker Shop" I raised my eyebrow in peak of interest as the boys thought the same. We all went in and began looking at the bikes, the clothes. "Marko, go pick pocket more wallets. These bikes are expensive..." I whispered and Marko laughed, nodding and walking out. A man came up to us who offered in helping us find some items. I smirk at him and nod. "Yeah. You could help us." Paul snickered behind me. This was going to be a fun night.

Allison's POV

She heard the voice. The same voice ask for her. She sighed as she began ignoring them as she sat in the Emergency Room lobby with Jen as Jade is in the back with her friend. "Why'd he do that?" I ask suddenly, breaking the silence between us. Jen looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know." I began questioning things in my head. Why is this happening to me? Why did Jade's friend slice his hand open and bled over those graves? What is seriously going on here? I shake my head and lean back into the very uncomfortable chair. I don't understand things anymore. "I'm going to find you, Allison." I felt a sting of fear creep up into me. I began getting shifty in my chair then decided to stand up. "I'm going outside for some fresh air.." Jen nodded and I walked out the automatic doors. I pull my phone out and begin texting my dad to tell him it'll be a bit before I come home. He replied with an 'OK. Be safe. Love you.' and then I began looking through my phone as I was walking. I had heard several motorcycles pull into the lot but didn't bother looking up. I walked further, still into my phone as I then accidentally walked into someone. "Oh, shit.. I'm-" My apology was cut off as I seen who I bumped into. Different clothes from what I did see him in, in my dream. He wasn't wearing that long black trench coat. He had chaps on, a pair of black jeans but newer looking, his shirt was black with skull and cross bones on the logo, followed by a leather jacket. His boots looked brand new, also.

"Tell me, sweetheart, what year is this?" I stood there frozen as that same voice came from him that kept calling my name. That was the same face, the same voice, the same hair. "Uh.. I.. Um.. 2016.." I staggered back as I ran towards the doors, hearing him and his buddies laugh. I ran into the lobby, getting looks from others, including nurses, but I didn't care. "Jen.. Jen.. We need to go. I need to go. Now." I sat beside her as I looked at the doors, seeing him and his friends coming in. Oh god. No. "Why? We gotta wait..." She was cut off because one of the boys with long curly hair sat right in front of her in another chair, looking at her as the blonde spiky haired one sat right in front of me, looking at me. The other two looked at us also. "Damn. Where did you come from?" Jen asked the long curly haired one and he bit his thumbnail laughing. I wasn't laughing. I was looking right at the spiky haired one. No words were exchanged. Just looks. Jen was practically stripping the curly haired one with her eyes. Her hardcore flirting way she has. Our stares lasted up til Jade came out. "Hey, guys, he's ok. He's got several stitches." She looked over to the guys who were now looking at her. "Um, hi?" Jade said as they all waved at her. Nothing could be said. Their stares were intense.

"I'm David. This here is Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." David. The spiky haired one said the names we just previously read on tombstones about an hour ago. Jade got stiff and now so did Jen. "I told you that I didn't feel right back there in that cave!" I spoke up and the boys began laughing. They stood up, waved their goodbyes as the other 3 were walking ahead, David stopped in front of Jade. "Hope your friend is ok!" He smirked, looked back at me with that same smirk, then walked away. As we watched them exit, Jen and Jade looked at me. "I told you!" I almost shouted and one of the security guards for the hospital looked my way. I apologized, he nodded then went back to his reading.

"I... The names... Blood..." Jen staggered out and I nodded. Jade was speechless as she sat down beside me. "Jade, hate to tell ya, but you were right." I stared at her, remembering an hour ago she had said there were rumors to vampires. Jade put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Impossible. Entirely impossible." She whispered. I shook my head. "Is your friend ready?" I asked and as I just asked that, we seen him walk out from the back. "Let's leave. Now." I rushed out past the others and to my car, getting in and starting it as the others got in. I sped away from the parking lot and my thoughts kept me collected as I dropped each one off to their house, then back to my house.

I reach the drive, opening the garage with the portable remote above my head latched onto the sun viser and I parked inside, seeing the garage close behind. Shutting the car off, I stare at the complete darkness that surrounded my car and myself. "How could it even be? God, I swear, if this is a dream, it's not funny!" I shouted as I looked up at the roof of my car as if I was looking up at the sky. I shook my head, gathered my phone, keys, and got out, locking the car behind me as I walked in to a dark kitchen and made my way through the dark house without bumping my feet on anything. 'Hey, that was pretty good. Maybe fear has your mind set. You didn't bump into anything!' my brain told me and I just scoffed as I jogged upstairs, seeing my dad's door shut. He's asleep. I walked into mine, placing my things onto the nightstand, I shut my door and sit on my bed. "What in God's name is going on!" I silently said to myself as I began searching for some night clothes.

"Buzz buzz..."

I looked at my phone. It was a text from Jen.

"That was absolutley not only intense, but scary. We need to go back to the cave tomorrow during the DAY and see those graves and if they've been tampered with."

"I don't like the way you're thinking right now. I don't want to go anywhere near that cave."

"Well, how about we send Chad down there?"

"That's his name? Huh. Jade never told me her friends name. I'll remember that. And, maybe. Right now, I just need to clear my thoughts and get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'm all for that option! You get some sleep, doll! G'night!"

"Nighty night!"

I had found some pajamas to wear. Getting under the blankets, it didn't really take long for sleep to consume me. My thoughts, as if they faded away into some abyss, didn't seem to keep me awake. All I really wanted was sleep.

I awoke the next morning, very amazed there wasn't a nightmare or the slightest voice to trouble my thoughts. 'Maybe all of this was just a dream...' I thought as I slipped from bed, the aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes going through my nostrils. I went downstairs to see my dad cooking and listening to the morning news on the radio. He looked up from the skillet and grinned at me. "Good morning, precious!" He gleamed his white pearlies and I smiled. "Morning." He's always been a morning person. I could never truly understand his ability to wake up with a smile on his face every damn day! It kind of struck a nerve in me each time. Dude, you're suppose to be still trying to process the universe when you wake up! Not smile and be all giddy! Slumber! Rude! Attitude! Something that comes with waking up?! I shook my head.

"You slept soundly last night. No dream!" He took notice. He placed a plate of three bacon strips, two eggs sunnyside up, and three pancakes. I grabbed my fork and began destroying my pancakes as I nodded. "Yeah. No dream. I'm about as surprised as you are." He nods as he makes his plate, sitting next to me at the table. "None of those weird voices in my head happened." I told him and he took a crunchy bite of his bacon, looking at me. "Yeah. I meant to talk to you about that. Honey, I'm not trying to call you insane. But, maybe medication will subside those voices." I shook my head. "Dad, I'm fine. I promise." No, I wasn't, actually. The voice was that David guy. It was him all along. But, if he was dead, before he even came back, how was he calling my name? How was he doing that? "I'm going to the library today to try and read about some things." I told him as I poked the yolk in my egg, causing it to ooz out and I dipped my bacon into it.

We got done eating and I went upstairs to change into a somewhat shimmery halter top with some blue jean skinny jeans. Choosing a necklace to wear that matches my earrings, I fix my hair into a bun, grabbing my sandals putting them on, I grab my phone, keys, purse and ventured out to my car.

"Al!" I heard my dad as I was about to shut my car door. He walked over and handed me my usual bottle of water. I smile and mouth a thanks and he nods, I open the garage, start my car and backing out, I drove off to the nearest library. I pulled up to the library after a 5-7 minute drive and I got out, locking the car I make my way to the doors and as I was just about to open it, Jade comes out with books in hand. "Hey!" She happily said. I smiled.

"Came here for the same reason, I would suspect?" I asked as she nodded. I seen the top book she had in her hands, "Vampires, Werewolfs, and Demons." I read out loud at the title and I seen her blush. "Yeah. I mean... Something has to come up about this. Something. There's got to be some serious explanations for all of this happening." I sighed and I made sure the door was closed behind her, I looked around making sure no one was around to even hear what I was about to tell her. "Promise me, you won't tell a damn soul this! Promise me, Jade! Please! And after what we had just witnessed last night?! I can't even begin to tell you to not think I'm crazy!" She nods. "I promise. What is it?" I told her everything. From the dreams, to the voices, to the nightmares. Her eyes got wide. "We need to go back to my house with these books and see what's up. Now." She exclaims as she made her way to my car. I unlocked it, she got in, I got in, and we both drove away talking about this, trying to reason with it, trying to make sense of it. Anything. Only those books, if possible, had the answers.

Alrighty! That's a wrap for now. I've gotta get 3 little demon children down myself for bed tonight. I will definitely update tomorrow! Oh, I'm changing my characters up a bit. And, in the future of this story? Well, you have a big surprise! And I mean a big one! Well... Again, that's all for now. Until tomorrow!

P.S. Flowerchild23, thank you for that awesome review! My first one! Updated, as requested! And even if it wasn't requested, I wouldn't leave anyone hanging! I'm still trying to figure out what I can add onto my other story. For now, I'll stick to this one. 3


	3. The Caller

((Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry didn't update before. My kids and job. I'll just let your imagination wonder with those two words lmao! Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!))

"It says here, that vampires call out to their 'soulmates', flustering them with this overly fascination, and once they're trapped into this fascination trance, the victims neck can be more vulnerable to the vampire. The fuck am I even reading?!" Jade threw her hands up in disgust and slightly agitated. I chuckled a bit and shook my head. "Why are we doing this?! Maybe the air gave us some unknown drug of some sort, and seriously made us high and we imagined all of this." Jade busted out into fits of laughter. "I sure hope that good LSD was free!" We both began laughing as I grabbed the book and began reading. Pointing to a certain sentence, I paused and stared at it. "Ally? What's wrong?" She asks. "The head vampire to his/her family is the most sacred, looked upon by the others, who's kept a secret. The head vampire can never be revealed. Only the colony knows about the secret." I looked up from the book, meeting Jade's eyes. "Head vampire? So, wait, if these dudes of what ever fucking planet they just seriously came from, not even SURE if they're vampires, so maybe we're just going loony here, but these dudes were once in a grave! Then suddenly out with a few blood droplets?!" She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Maybe we're just going crazy. Maybe those guys are your average normal guys who like to taunt and twist a girl into pieces and laugh about it!" Jade exclaims and I kind of shrug. "Yeah, I suppose so. But, how do you explain all the shit that's been happening to me? My dreams? Those voices! Jade, I'm telling you, that blonde haired guy's voice is the same exact voice I kept hearing since I moved into this town! AND, he came into my dream! Like, right there! Different clothes, though." I almost whispered the ending of that sentence as I looked down at my knees in front of me. "Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe my doctor was right." I felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest, holding them against me as I lay my head down on them. "It was so surreal... The voices, the dreams, it was so life-like. Maybe my mom is trying to contact me but if she is, she's got one hell of a way of doing it!" Jade scooted over next to me and began rubbing the small of my back. "Shh. Hey. It's alright. I promise this shit will get fixed and answers will reveal." I began to just let the tears fall as I silently sobbed. I'm going nuts! That's all! Nothing more, nothing less! Just completely going bonkers and off my rocker!

I heard Jade's phone ring as a phone call came through. "Hello? Yeah. What? Not uh! Hold on!" She put the phone down a bit away from her mouth to tell me something. "Woah, it's Chad. He's down there right now and he said the graves aren't what they were before." I looked up. "Tell him to get out of there and please just leave the fucking cave alone!" I almost shouted as I got up, walked out her bedroom door and to the bathroom, closing it shut behind me. I leaned against the sink counter as I stared at my reflection into the mirror. More tears began escaping. "Mom, where are you when I need you the most?" I whispered as I let go of the counter, leaning against the door I slunk down, pulling my knees into my chest once more. "I need you, momma. I need you. Please, help me here!" I whispered once more. I began feeling my eyes close as I rested my head against my knees.

00000000000000000000000

"Allison." I awoke and seen nothing but a white room. No walls, no doors, just pure bright white. But, I definitely know that voice! "Momma?" I hollered out. I didn't see her. But, I heard her.

"Allison, honey, I love you. You're safe with your father. He's doing everything he can to keep you safe and to help you. I miss and love both of you." Her voice. So soothing. Calming. She sounded like she was so happy. So at peace. "Mom, where are you? I can't see you." I hollered out.

She began walking out from the brightness of the room. On her was a beautiful white gown, her long blonde curly locks of hair over her shoulders. She was smiling. She was so beautiful. She didn't look all bandaged up and connected to all of these wires at the hospital. Not a single mark on her porcelain skin. Her skin had a glow to it. A white glow.

"Mom.." I whispered. I ran towards her and I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Mom, what's happening to me?!" I whisper as I held her. "All in time, you'll understand. Life has many ways to show it's self and reveal what it has in store for everyone. Everyone's got their own fates, their own gifts, their own lives, their own uniqueness. Life has chosen different for you, my Ally." I felt her run her hand through my hair, brushing a few locks from my face as I looked at her.

"Life has it's ways. Be good, Allison. I love you." She began turning away from me and walking away. "Mom? Mom! No! Stop! Please! I have so many other questions! Please!" She hadn't said another word as she disappeared. The bright white room began fading. I was left now in the dark. Alone. As it normally is.

00000000000000000

"ALLISON! HONEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" I began hearing Jade's voice again and I gasped as I looked around me. 'Holy shit. I must have fainted or something!' I said to myself as I got up, fixing my hair in my reflection of the mirror, clearing my throat. "Yeah! I'm alright! Hang on!" I wiped my cheeks of any tear stained residue and I unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a worried Jade. "What took you to answer?! I was banging on this door for 20 minutes!" '20 minutes? Oh my god.' I thought to myself as I smiled. "I was just trying to think. I didn't mean to make you think I was ignoring you. I'm sorry!" I came up with something quick at thought and she looked at me and in her throat, I could hear, 'uh huh'. She walked back to her room and I followed. 'What did mom mean by that?' I asked myself as my train of thought got interupted. "Ally, Chad said he was sorry if he had upset you. He heard you holler when you told him to get out of the cave. He didn't mean to." I looked at the clock, '7:45' the sun was gone at 6:30. I nod. "It's ok."

"The caller." I thought back to what Jade had read from the book. 'Life has chosen for you'. What did she mean by that?! Seriously! I let Jade drive my car to the boardwalk as I sat in the passenger seat, thinking. I was too distracted to even focus on the road. Jade knew this. "It'll be alright, love." Jade said as she placed her hand on my thigh, tapping it then removing her hand and placing it back on the steering wheel. I sighed, nodded slowly as we pulled up to the parking lot. We got out and got greeted with a.. high? Jen and a smiling Chad. "Jen, are you high?" I asked randomly and she giggled and nodded. She placed her arm around my shoulder. "The colors are absolutely beautiful." She whispered as I looked over to Chad. Jen walked away, leaving a confused Jade and myself behind with a sober Chad. "Chad, what did she take?" Jade asks as we looked at Jen who was now dancing like a ballerina. "LSD." Jade and I looked at each other at the word from our previous conversation and began busting out laughing. "Sure hope it was free?" I asked and Jade laughed once more. Chad gave us a questioning look and we shook our heads, pretty much telling him he wouldn't understand. He shrugged it off and we began making our way over to the park.

10 minutes in to being in the park, my stomach began growling for the God's aweful greasy foods. The aroma wouldn't let me take control of myself. But, I managed. I spotted a Chinese place not far from where I was at. I looked at Jade and Jade raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Chinese it is!" We all hooted and hollered as we began making our way there. Then, out of no where, I began feeling this feeling of being watched. "You're so damn beautiful." That voice came chiming through her thoughts. "You will be mine, Allison." I looked around, seen no blonde haired man matching the voice. It was him, his voice, just couldn't see him. Jade looked around as she seen me looking around and she grabbed my hand. "Come on. Food. Let's go!" She exclaims as I looked back behind my shoulder, seeing a glimpse of the blonde haired man and as quick as I seen him, the quickness it was for the crowds of people to make the vision disappear. I shook my head and began laughing again as Jade practically dragged me through the doors of the Chinese facility. We got seated and I overlooked the menu.

"I'll have a Sangria to drink and I'll have some vegetable Lo Mein with a side of fried rice, no sprouts, extra onion!" The waiter nodded as he took Jade's order of Sesame chicken, took our menu's from us and headed to the kitchen in the back. "Shit! I forgot to get Sushi! I want some California Rolls!" Jade laughed. "If you want some California Rolls, go out there to the boardwalk and continue eating that nasty boardwalk food. You'll get them eventually." I kicked her foot under the table and she laughed. I shook my head. I continued having this feeling of being watched, but simply ignored it. Jade and I began talking about college ideas and what to even try conquering in college. Life? Well, life is a bit dramatic when it comes to college. That's still being conquered. "Morticians get a good pay..." I trailed off in thought of how I'd possibly be able to deal with a dead body. Jade shook her head. "Ew! Dead bodies. The gunk of it! Just... No. Not for me, anyway. I mean, if you want!" Jade laughed.

My drink arrived shortly after along with our food and we still continued to talk about college plans as we just shoved our faces. "I could be in the Pharmaceutical thing." Jade says as I nod. "That's good money." I add and she nods. I began opening my container of rice, taking a bite from it. We kind of sat in silence the rest of the way as we enjoyed our food. It was good Chinese food. Not as good as I suspected it to be, but it was alright. As I was paying my bill, I looked up from signing the receipt from the credit card I used, I seen Jade staring behind me. Her eyes a bit wide. "Jade? Hello!" She just stayed frozen in her spot. I turned around to see who she was looking at and there I was staring into piercing blue eyes I seen the night in my dream, then at the hospital. The other 3 guys were snickering or laughing. David and I just continued staring at each other. No words. Just eyes to eyes.

"Come on, Ally!" Jade finally spoke up and I nodded in agreement, getting up from my seat, placing the receipt into the credit card book holder, placing my card back into my wallet and getting out as fast as I could. "How'd they know we were here? Of all places?!" Jade asked as soon as we were away from those doors. I shrugged and looked behind me. They were all behind in toe following. I nudged Jade with my elbow on her arm, she looked behind her then looked back again with wide eyes. "What are these fucking bastards?! Stalkers?!" She whispered. The guys laughed behind us and then out of no where, David appeared right in front of us. "Going somewhere?" He asked as I swallowed a lump in my throat. His eyes boaring into mine. "Uh... Rides?" I almost stuttered as his friends laughed. Jade turned around to face them as I was facing David. His eyes, so damn beautiful. Icy blue eyes! I tried breaking the contact, but I couldn't. Those eyes were keeping mine at his. "What do you want from me?" I finally ask and his friends stay quiet, so does Jade and he looks at me with a smirk. "You. Only you." Only me? Why! Why me! Mom, was this what you were trying to tell me?! "Why me?" I asked. He gave no answer but continued staring at me, his smirk staying put on his face the entire time. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asks as I finally broke the stare and Jade shook her head. "No, Ally. Don't do it. You don't know these guys!" One of David's friends, I think his name was Marko? I can't remember, but he stepped in front of Jade, his eyes staring into hers. She couldn't look away! "Jade? Jade! Come on! Sna-" I was cut off by her. "Go take a ride, Ally. I'll be here when you get back." Was all she said as she continued staring into his eyes. I looked back at David and he chuckled, extending his hand out for mine. Something inside of me broke and I took it.

David's POV

I watched her the entire time. I made sure she knew I was there. I made sure to make her look back and catch a glimpse of me. She's not getting away from me. I seen her walk into the Chinese restaurant and I stayed outside for a bit with the guys. "Man, her friend smells delicious!" Marko exclaimed as Paul laughed with him. "Delicious enough to eat?" They both laughed and I ignored them as my main focus was on Allison. So beautiful. So tender. I want one taste. One. It doesn't have to be a lot. Just one. As I began seeing them eat, I began walking to the doors, waving my hand as if to tell the guys to come on and stop dicking around. I heard her beautiful laughter and everything her and her friend were talking about. We all sat behind them as I watched her. Her hair fell softly against her shoulders. Her neck, so bare as she moved her hair from her shoulders from time to time. As they were finishing up, I seen Jade notice us. I chuckled as her eyes got wide.

Ally turned around and I kept her stare in mine. That's all I wanted. Was her stare. Her beautiful eyes shifted a bit here and there. They were filled with so many questions. After a short while I watched them get up, tuck some things away in their pockets and walk out. I began following them with the boys out the door and onto the boardwalk once more. I managed to manouver my way around the crowd to get right in front of her. 'Control her friend, Marko.' I told Marko in my thoughts and he did as told. I extended my hand out to her. She took it with no hesitation as I began leading her back to my bike. I miss my old bike. I kept looking at this sprused up thing. Yeah, it was alright! But, my old bike was better. I got on first and I helped her on behind me. "Ally! What are you doing!" I heard coming from the crowd as I seen her other friend from before come running at us. I started the bike and drove away, leaving a yelling Jennifer behind us. "Where are we going?" She yells in my ear over the wind as I smiled. "Hudson's bluff!" I yelled back as I felt her grip around me tighter. I placed a hand on her thigh, assuring her she'll be ok. Only she can hope that she's ok, that is. 'One taste. That's all I want!' I thought to myself. This is going to be a fun night.

((Ok gonna leave it off right there. Gonna post another chapter tomorrow. I have shit tons of ideas for this story! Hope you like it? I mean, it's different, sure! But, it's something! :D Update tomorrow! Thanks for the nice reviews, by the way!))


	4. Hanging out

OK! So, I'm awake at freaking 2:07 central standard time, unable to sleep! I go to turn on my computer, guess what! FRIED! My laptop from what the complab (it's a store here for computers and repairs) had said my laptops harddrive fried from malware that I did not even KNOW was in it! So, I'm going to try and type this out the best I possibly can just to keep you readers updated on this story. I seriously am pissed. Beyond pissed! I'm using my iPhone to do this. I swear and hope to the god up above that this works! And, if it doesn't come out the way I planned it, I promise, I will try to find some access, any access to a computer and fix this chapter! (On a bright side, at least my phone has auto correct so if I misspell anything, well, that's fixed! Lmao!) alright! Here it goes!

David's POV

He helped her onto his bike, looking back he seen Marko and Paul flirting with her brunette friend. Dwayne gave me this look. I know that look. "If she's your mate, don't mess this up, David. There's only one chance. One chance is all you've got." He sent his thought my way and I nodded, letting him know I heard him loud and clear as I started my bike, revved the motor a bit before riding off into the night. We passed a few beach goers and some people just watching as I drove into the sand. I heard giggling and laughter. It was Allison. She was enjoying this! She was in fits of giggles! I smiled and chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around me and I revved the acceleration a bit more, going a bit faster. "You enjoying this?" I yelled back at her and she responded with a laugh. "Oh my god this is incredible!" She yelled back. Maybe I'll get the solid chance in showing her tonight that I'm not a bad guy. Well, from what she sees me as a person not a bad guy. It'll change if she sees the real cup of tea me more than likely. Maybe tonight I can just talk to her. But, that urge in me still wants to taste her. That urge is growing strong. I'm not well adjusted to being back again. I really am not. I suppose I needed to feed more than I thought. This isn't 29 years ago. This is today. What ever today is.

Allison's POV

Don't ask me why I got myself into this mess! I don't even know this guy yet here I am enjoying a motorcycle ride with my arms wrapped around this stranger, and don't even know what he wants from me or why he has been in my dreams or why I am hearing his voice! I don't understand this! I've never been on a motorcycle before, though. So, the fun part about it all is being on one for my very first time. The air was so crisp. It has its odors, I'll admit that. Boy, did it have its odors. Never understood why it had that certain unfamiliar smell into the air. I don't know. Maybe my dad is right. Motorcycles are therapeutic if you look at it from that stand point. I've always looked at motorcycles being the number one for deadly crashes. And, that goes with saying I'm not blaming the motorcyclist! I'm blaming the other person for not seeing them on the road! I'm happy! I'm smiling! I've never felt this happy before! So, marking motorcycles as therapeutic is definitely a check mark and not a big ugly X!

We came to a sudden halt as I heard waves crashing so violently. I looked over David's shoulder and I seen we were at the cliff. I began screaming and scrambling to get off. He laughed as he backed his motorcycle away from the cliff. He parked it and I slapped him. He turned his head back looking at me with a smile. "What are you trying to do?! KILL ME?!" I yelled the last part and he laughed. "Although killing you really could have been on my list of things to do tonight, no I'm not going to kill you. I wouldn't even attempt to try." He said in a calm voice as he walked over to the side of the cliff looking down. I couldn't do it. No damn way could I do it. I'm not that much of a fan of heights. I watched him as he kept looking over then saying something. "All I really wanna do is get to know you. You're a beautiful girl, Allison." I smiled at the last part. But, then reality slapped me across the face instead. "Who are you?" I asked as he turned around and came close to me.

He raised his hand up to cup my cheek softly. I stared at him. "Were you the one who's been calling my name? In my dreams?" I asked him as he sighed, moving his hand and turning his back to me. "Tonight is about you, Allison. Not me. I'll answer questions later. Til then? It's only about you right now." He turned back around to face me as he grabbed a pack of smokes from his jacket, taking one out and in his other hand, he ignited a lighter and lit it. Blowing the smoke, the air grasped onto that smoke and flew it away. I wasn't a big fan of smokers. My dad used to smoke. He stopped only for the sake of my bitching to stop. He put his cigarettes and lighter back into their spots and took another drag from the cigarette. "Ok, so, like, what do you wanna know about me?" I asked as I began walking a bit so I wouldn't just be standing there like an idiot. He began following and shrugged. "Anything." He said and I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded. "Ok..." I didn't know what to tell him all besides the obvious life story I have to live with.

David's POV

She told me everything. Didn't keep anything from me. Her mother, the car crash, her dying, her dad moving with her, anything and everything just exploded out of this woman's mouth. I didn't know what to say, honestly. The softer part of me wanted to just hold her and hug her. Suddenly, I held my chest. It hurt. Oh the pain that just went through my chest. I felt my heart make one solid beat. "ARE YOU OK?!" She asked me and I nodded as I stood there, still holding my chest. "Yeah. Yeah... I'm... I'm ok." 'Make something up, David! Quick!' I thought to myself and I smiled. "It happens sometimes! I'm alright!" She nodded. Phew. That was close. I wasn't expecting that. "Keep your cool, David." I heard Dwayne in my head and I chuckled as I replied. "I'm being a good boy, Dwayne!" I heard him laugh and I sighed. Damn it, first the urge, then that! Seriously!

Top Secret's POV

I watched him and Allison talking. I watched as she rode on his bike. I watched everything. Not even the boys know about me. No one knows about me, yet. I'm just a simple little wondering soul that no one knows deep within. I stayed on the boardwalk watching Marko and Paul keeping talk with Jade as I smiled. Jade is a virgin. So is Allison. Jennifer, not so much. She's had everyone. Hell, wouldn't surprise me if she went after our president if she met him. Jade and Allison, though. So pure. So innocent. If only there were more out there like those two. My mom would be so proud of me. And, my dad. But, my dads dead. My siblings wouldn't like what I had done. But, it had to be done!

Allison's POV

"David, it's getting rather late. I need to go home and sleep. And, I need to get Jade home." He frowned, but nodded as I was lead back to the bike. He got on as he helped me get on. He started the bike up, and drove away. I held onto him as he placed a hand on my thigh. All I wanted to do was go home, lay under my blankets and cry. I said too much to a stranger. But, he did say he wanted to get to know me. I guess that's how you get to know someone. I don't know. I've only had one boyfriend in my entire life and well, he was a complete asshole and a drunk. All the damn time he would just party. Party was his favorite word in his vocabulary. As my thoughts tried taking over me we arrived at the boardwalk. He helped me get off and I stared into his eyes. "Thanks for showing me an awesome time and talking." He nodded as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Tomorrow night?" He asks and I smile. "Sure, yeah." He nods as I seen his friends appear from behind me, getting on their bikes, all of them looking at me and chuckling as David smiled at me, revved his bike up and so did the others as they took off into the night. Jade ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. "Did he hurt you?! What happened?! I'll tell you if you tell me!" I began laughing as all sorts of questions came from her. We got to my car with everyone, Jennifer had fallen asleep on Chad, Chad looking out the window and Jade and I talking amongst ourselves about the guys. I dropped everyone home, I got to the house pulling into the garage closing it behind me. My dad comes storming out, looking at me with worry and anger. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been texting you, calling you? Nothing!" I sighed. "Dad, I'm fine. I went to the boardwalk with Jade and Jen. I'm fine. I swear it. I had my phone on silent that was my fault I'm sorry I didn't hear your texts and calls come through." He took a deep breath and nod. "Alright. Get in the house. I'll finish up out here." I nod as I made my way through the house and up the stairs to my room. I changed, got under the covers and began crying.

"I wish you were here to talk to, mom. I could use you right now to talk about all of this." I whispered in my sobs as my eyelids began feeling heavy, couldn't keep my eyes open much longer I fell asleep in my tears soaked pillow.

Alright! So, I know this chapter is gonna be short? And I apologize for that! Again, I will do my best to get to a computer and fix this and add more to this chapter! I am drinking crap tons of coffee right now so who knows I may sign back on tonight since I now know my phone will allow this, and I'll add more haha! I am so so sorry though if this chapter doesn't turn out good. Really, I am! Forgive me?


	5. He makes me smile, though

00 Hey, guys! Soooooooooooo I tried updating/editing the chapter I had written and um... Well, it wouldn't let me. Sooooo... I'm not sure? Maybe someone can help? Either way, it'll be alright because tonight I'm making this new chapter long. I'm hoping everyone likes my story. :/ I hope. Alright... Well... Here goes chapter 5! By the way... You'll be finding out who this Top Secret is in this chapter. 00

Top Secret's POV

I sighed in disbelief as I seen a empty seat on the motorcycle that drove by my house. I punched the window ledge and got away as I got my shoes and jacket on. I make my way out of my room when I hear my mother. "Where are you going?" She asked in her very sweet voice. I smiled. "Out for a bit." She nodded. "Alright well you know when to come home." I nodded and made my way out the door. I looked around, seeing no one around and I flew up into the sky and began making my way over to Hudson's Bluff where I seen 4 bikes parked by the cave. I landed and I made my way into the cave. I looked at the boys and they looked at me, vamping out at me, I, too, vamped out and they stopped suddenly in their tracks. Their human faces went back to normal as did mine. David came up to me. "Really?" He asks and I nod.

I walked past the other 3 and I shook my head at them in disappointment as I sat down on the dilapidated couch. "You..." I pointed at Marko and he looked at the others then pointed at himself. I nod and he walks forward. "You missed your chance tonight! I specifically arranged for Jade to come with Allison tonight. But? No! You missed out!" David stepped forward as I was beginning to raise my voice. "No one yells at my boys, no one yells at me, and no one mentions Allison without alerting me! What do you know about Allison and who the hell are you!?" David began shouting and I just chuckled. "Remember max?" They all took a step back and I laughed even harder. "I'm his son. I lead you to all of those places Allison and Jade were at. I even helped you in knowing she is your mate, David! Aww... What happened? Felt your heart beat for the first time in 29 years?!" I taunted as David flared up in anger. He glared at me and the others stayed quiet. "How do we know you're Max's son? Didn't he die?!" David asked and I shook my head.

I began telling him the entire story. All of them, actually. Took an hour to do so and to get things clarified. I even proved it by telling them things about them only Max knew! They all looked at me. "What is your name?" Marko asked. I smiled. I showed them the hand I had previously sliced my hand over their grave. "The names Chad. Nice to make your acquaintance." They all had looks of disbelief.

Allison's POV

I awoke to the sun trying to peak through my bedroom curtains. I sat up, gave a good stretch in my back and arms and I slid my legs out from beneath the blankets. I looked at my phone. "6 missed calls from Jenni-boo and 2 missed from Jade. The hell?!" I whispered to myself as I called Jen and she answered and I told her to hang on while I ring in Jade on this call. "Alright, girls, I missed several from Jade, lots from Jen. I was sleeping. What's going on?" I asked as I began picking out my yoga pants, a sports bra, laid them on my bed as I placed my phone on speaker to hear them while I changed. "Well, Jade here told me you got to ride with that sexy blonde babe on his bike. I want deets!" I rolled my eyes as I finished putting my sports bra on then finding a pair of socks. "Ally, I swear to god I don't remember much of last night bu-" I cut her off. "You were stoned off your ass with LSD. It's quite alright. Jade, what all did you inform her on so I can complete it?" I slipped my socks on then putting my sneakers on. "Not much, really. But, boy was his friend I think his name is Marko? Flirting with me something bad last night!" I laughed with them as I took the phone off speaker and walked out of my room to the kitchen still talking to them.

"Alright, Jen, I'll tell you. The ride was absolutely positively most insanely yet enjoyable ride I've ever had! Although, I didn't know him and didn't know what I was doing, but it was insane!" She squealed and I laughed as I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, then in another cabinet I grabbed a box of corn flakes. I poured some then got the milk from the fridge, dousing my flakes in milk then back to the fridge the milk goes as I made my way to the table. "Did he smell nice?! Oh my god you're so damn lucky!" I chuckled as I remember how he smelled. Eh, the smell of him was somewhat attractive. A faint hint of cigarette smoke, and a hint of some kind of cologne. Not sure if I can even identify this cologne. Never smelt it before in my life. I told her and I heard a sigh from her end. "Jen, it was amazing. That's all I can say. And, Jade, we still on for this morning or is it just me?" I heard Jen clear her throat. I laughed. "Jogging along the beach, sweetie. Wanna join?" She said yes and that she'll meet me in 10 and hung up. I heard Jade sigh and I raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" I asked her. "I've never had a boyfriend before, Ally. I'm not sure what to even do if that Marko guy attempts to ask me out or something. Oh! Meant to ask you, did you sense anything vampiric about David?" I chuckled and shook my head as I verbally responded as well. "No. I didn't sense anything like that. To be honest, Jade, he didn't give off a bad guy vibe. He was very sweet and genuine from what I could get from it." I could hear her nodding her head. "Well, alright. Just... Be careful! Please?" She asks and I smiled. "I swear I will. You coming out this morning or no?" I finished my bowl of cereal and waited to get off the phone to drink the milk. "Nah. I'm cramping Mother Nature spotted me this week and I was her prime target." I smiled. "Rest and Midol, love. Both work. Talk to you later, ok?" We said our goodbyes and hanging up. I finished the milk and I heard the doorbell and I laughed as I shook my head. I opened it to see a bright smiling Jen. I looked behind my shoulder to see my dad. He didn't look too good. I told Jen hang on as I watched him take each step slowly downstairs. "Dad? You alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine." He got to the bottom step and pulled me into a loving warm embrace. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. He let go after some time and I still looked at him a bit worried as he made his way slowly to the kitchen. "Dad, I'm going out with Jen for a morning jog, ok? You going to be alright?" I said as I seen him nod. I nodded and made my way to the front door. "Your dad ok? He didn't look so good." Jen took notice and I nodded. "He'll be fine I hope. Maybe he's just having one of them mornings." We took off in a jog down the street as we talked about everything and anything. "Jade didn't join because of Mother Nature." I seen Jen make a pain filled expression as her lips curled into an 'O' and I smiled. "I should be starting mine here soon. From what Jade's told me? Hers get quite severe." I looked on as we made it to the beach. "Mine isn't all that bad. The cramps can be, though." Jen nodded as the rest of the way we jogged in silence alongside the beach to take in those ocean waves. It was so relaxing. It was just so beautiful. The sun just coming up from the horizon, it was like it was smiling upon Jen and I, welcoming her and I to its warm rays of light.

We got to the boardwalk and decided on a morning Java as she ordered hers, I ordered mine with whipped cream and we sat at the bench in front of the coffee shop. "So, does it seem like David likes you? What did you get of the guy?" She asked and I had to think a quick moment. I took a drink and I shrugged. "I mean, I guess..." My cheeks began turning a bright red as she gave me that face. That face all of the other girls back at home would give me. I know that face. "You still got your V card, don't you?" She asked in somewhat a genuine voice, but I could tell she wanted to laugh about it. "There was only one guy in my life and I didn't give it to him because all he knew how to do was party and drink and be a asshole." I looked down at my drink and she reached over, touching my arm and I looked up. "Hey, don't be ashamed for having the card. I wish I still had mine, Ally. You're smart enough to keep it for that special someone. Hell! For all we know, David could be that special one!" I chuckled as she laughed. "Got you to smile. Chin up, girl. That's nothing to ever be ashamed about. Remember that!" She let go of my arm. She's right. Why do I take it so literate! "Maybe one of his guy friends is single.." Jen went into thinking mode and I laughed. "What?" She began to laugh also. "Which one?" I ask as she puts her finger up against her chin, her eyes looking up as if she's thinking. "The black haired one. He looks as if he's mysterious and ready for anything!" She looks at me and I shake my head. "Tall, Native American, and mysterious. That's one way to detail a guy." She scoffed and I began laughing. "That's truly not what I meant!" She tried to defend herself and I continued laughing. "Yeah, I bet you're also wondering what else could be tall..." I said and she got a huge grin on her face. "Oh boy!" She sung and we both laughed.

"Damn. Hey cuties. How's it hangin?" A skinny tattooed guy with a black and blue Mohawk leaned over our table and I rolled my eyes. "Do you mind? I didn't know we invited you." Jen said and the guy removed his hands from the table and held them in defense. "Gee, don't have kittens!" He walked away and I looked at Jen. "Kittens?!" We began laughing.

David's POV

So, they're unsure of Chad being who he says he is. They really don't know. All except they know he sleeps all day and comes out at night. To them, that's normal. To us, that's life. Well, it can be life for a human, also. I remember being a night owl before being turned immortal. My thoughts wouldn't let my deep slumber consume me. All I could think about is Allison and why the hell Chad even brought us back to begin with. Personally? I wouldn't have minded just being left alone. I was better off dead anyways. I wonder if the Emersons are still around. Huh. Or those monstrosity of a human beings called Frogg brothers. I sighed and finally deep slumber took over my body.

A couple maybe several hours later I awoke with the boys, flying out of the cave vamped out looking for food. We stumbled across some teenage boys and just began devouring. We flew back and got on our bikes, the others were hootin and hollering as we made our way over to the board walk. I miss my old clothes. So the hell what what other people thought! I was the damn king for parting these crowds like Moses parting the Red Sea! I looked at the night time crowd. From young, to old. Young. I miss that damn Laddie. I think Dwayne does, too. Why am I reminiscing? My thoughts got interrupted. "David!" One of Allison's friends hollered at me. It was the other blonde girl. Jennifer, I believe.

"Hey. Where's Allison?" She shrugged. "At home, I guess. Hey, could I talk to you alone?" I looked at her and the boys looked at her then at me. I got off my bike, put the kickstand down and nodded. "Sure." We began walking away from the bikes. I leaned up against a railing and she did the same next to me. Too close, actually. That's when I smelled it. She was drunk. "I could give you more than what Allison could." She began nudging her waist against mine as she licked her red glossy lips. "Well, not to pop your thought on that, but I'm interested in Allison. Not you." I began walking away then she grabbed me, pulling me right in front of her. "She's my best friend. But, according to her you two aren't even together. Just talking. That still makes you a free man. And I want what is inside those jeans of yours." She began touching the crotch of my jeans and I roughly smacked her hand away and pointed a finger in her face. "Don't you ever fucking touch me and don't you ever again think I'd want anything to do with a loose cunt like yours!" I began walking away angry while she was tossing out several obscenities my way. "You probably couldn't get it up anyways since you're dead!" I stopped abruptly in my tracks as the boys are now right by my side. "What did you just say?" I asked as the boys and I began making our way back over to her. "You heard me, walking corpse. I bet you couldn't get it up since you're already dead, vampire man!" I chuckled as the boys began to laugh. "I suggest if you want t keep your life the way it is now, that you need to head home and get some well needed rest to get that alcohol out of your system!" I shot back angrily. How did she know?! Oh well, she'll be dead soon anyways. She spat in my face and walked away as I wiped her spit from my cheek. "Just wait. Her time is coming." I said as the boys high fived one another and laughed. She'll be a delight.

Allison's POV

"come on, dad! You haven't been acting right all damn day! You're usually perky, happy, smiley? Where did all of that go?!" I asked my dad who just sat there in his recliner watching a tv show. I shut the tv off and he looked at me. "Dad, please, snap out of this. This isn't the dad I know!" I stared at him and he stared at me. He got up, began going upstairs and I heard his door shut loudly. What is going on with my father?! Why is he acting like this?! All I tried doing was inviting him to go with ME to the boardwalk. No one else! None of my friends! Just him and I! I can't seem to process this. As the night got older slowly by time, I sighed and walked out front. Just as I was about to get up I hear motorcycles coming up my road. No. Could it be? How did they know where I lived?! David pulls into my drive as the boys stay out on the road. "Hey babe could you direct me in the place I need to go to find this adorable 5'2" short blonde haired woman? Athletic toned body, and has this cute little dimple that flashes every time she smiles?" I gave him a look then I realized he was referring to me. "Oh shit well, if you need to find her, I believe she'd be down at the boardwalk roaming somewhere." He laughed as I laughed and he opened his arm. "Come here.." I walked slowly over to him and I hugged him. I held onto him. I needed this. Something. I didn't care who it came from. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks as I began crying somewhat. I quickly wiped my tears away before he could notice and I took a shaky breath. "My dad has been acting weird all day today. He won't talk to me. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head this morning before my jog with Jen. But that was it. I even invited him to go to the boardwalk personally with me tonight. He declined it. He just sat there. That's not my father in there. My father is a happy go lucky son of a gun who loves to laugh, smile, be cheery! That man in there is down in the dumps, not able to verbally communicate, and just sits there!" He pulled me in tighter and I let the tears fall onto his jacket. "Shhhh. Hey. It's ok. Maybe something just has him in deep thoughts and wants to be left alone. We all know we've had those moments. Give him til tomorrow." I nodded as I wiped my tears away. "Wanna go for a ride? Maybe that'll help cheer you up." I thought about it. And I smiled a bit. "Sure." He helped me get on his bike behind him and backed out of the drive. They all started their engines simultaneously and off we went. One behind us, two on the side of us. I held onto David tightly as he placed that same hand from before back onto my thigh.

We just went riding around. We didn't have any stops in particular in mind. Just riding. And it did cheer me up. Kind of. Back at home is my dad who isn't acting right. He won't open up to tell me what's bothering him. How can I help him if he won't let me help him? Maybe he isn't asking for help. Maybe he just wants to be left alone. I don't know. We stopped in front of an ice cream shop and they shut their bikes off and I smiled as David again helped me off the bike. He got off as he placed the kickstand down. "Ice cream?" He asks in an enthusiastic voice and I smile. "Why not?" He takes my hand in his and we all go in. I stare up at the menu, reading all the varieties of ice cream flavors they have and they all choose theirs, I chose mine last. "Chocolate chip cookie dough with chocolate syrup drizzled over it, please?" The man nodded and began filling the cone and handed it to me. David paid for all of us and we all sat down at one table. I began licking mine, taking slow bites as I lick my lips afterwards and David keeps his eyes on me the entire time as the others laugh. "What? What am I-" I realize why he was looking at me and j nudged his arm with my elbow. "Perverts." They all begin laughing again. We sat in silence eating our ice cream as my phone lit up, alerting me of a text message and I ignored it and we al heard the door opening to the shop. I looked up and seen it was Jade's friend Chad and I waved and so did he but the others didn't. He pulled up a chair at the table and smiled at all of us. "Enjoying your ice creams?" He asks as the boys stayed quiet and I nodded "Yes we are!" He nodded. "Have you seen Jen, by chance?" I seen David somewhat stiffen up and I gave him a questioning look then I looked at Chad. "No. Why?" He shrugged as he began getting up. "Oh nothing. I just haven't seen her and last I did see her? She was trying so bad to get into David's pants tonight at the boardwalk. Not sure if she's on anything. I don't know?" He raised his hands up as he slammed them back down onto his sides, walking out. I looked at David and he looked at me. "No. No. It's not what you think. I swear!" He began saying as I got up, tossing the rest of my ice cream in the trash, walking outside and began walking. "I should have known better!" I said to myself as I could hear someone coming up behind me. "David? I want no more explanations!" I got turned around to see a Dwayne standing in front of me. "Oh. Sorry. Thought you were David." He shook his head. "I seen the whole thing tonight, Allison. He's right. It isn't what Chad made it sound like." I looked at him.

"Really! Cause I could have swore that's exactly the way Chad wanted it to sound like!" He placed a finger over my lips, indicating to just shut up and listen. "He pushed Jen away from him. Jen is drunk tonight. She went over to David first. We all went there to the boardwalk in hopes of finding you! Jen was pushing herself onto David. Not in that sense, he began walking away from her, he got grabbed and pulled right in front of him. He told her specifically he's only interested in you! No other girl! And, besides! He called her a loose cunt..." I almost began laughing at the last part. She kind of is but she's still my friend 'alcohol is the truth syrup.' I thought to myself as I remember back at the time my last boyfriend tried getting into my pants and sweet talking me while being drunk. Then when I declined him? He began calling me names. Those names hurt. I sighed. "I promise, Allison. That's how it all went." I looked behind dwaynes shoulder to see the boys standing out front looking at us. "Alright I'll see about having faith in him in this." He nods. "Thank you!" I nodded and walked back to the boys. David looked at me and I looked at him. He got on his bike and helped me up behind him. "Home?" He asks and I said yes as they started their bikes and headed back to my house. We pulled up into the drive 10 minutes later and I got off with help from him as I stood there on the side of him. He looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry." I apologized and before I knew it, he grabbed onto my neck and pulled me in for a sweet soft kiss. I could hear the boys making smoochie noises and telling us to get a room. "No need to apologize. I'll see you tomorrow night." I nod as I watch him back his bike out of the drive and watched them all drive away. I sighed and slowly made my way to the front door. I opened it and closed it behind me and went upstairs, stopped when I seen my dads room open and the bathroom door shut. "Dad, I'm home ok? I'm sorry if I had done anything wrong to make you be this way. I love you so much." I didn't get a response. I sighed and walked to my room closing the door. I took my shoes off, I just got in bed without even changing. I wasn't in the mood to change. I just wanted to sleep.

000000000000000000

alright! 5th chapter. Whatcha think? Hope you like it! Again, using my iPhone. I'm gettin pretty darn good at this for only using an iPhone lmao! Enjoy!


End file.
